Unexpected Circumstances
by h3rshy675
Summary: "You walked into my life like I was a freaking Hollister or something and you expect me to let you go? Like that?" I'm sorry babe, but that's not gonna happen. Not if I have anything to say about it. Rated M for Bella's OOC language. Note: This is a resubmission.
1. Prologue

_******Disclaimer:** I would like to first start out by stating that I, Amanda, do __not_ in fact own the Twilight saga and all rights and creative genius go to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

"Ugh…" The moan was the first thing that made its way out of my mouth when I woke up. I mean, what else would you say when you were woken up by the damn annoying chirping of birds outside of your window? And it wasn't even the pretty, melodic chirping either. It was the cackling of multiple feathered monstrosities that had nothing better to do in their pathetic lives than to wake me up.

Weak sunlight - I'm sure it's going to be gone before half of the town's population woke up - filtered in through my flimsy curtains and hit my eyes straight on. I groaned again and rolled out of my bed… only to land on my face on the cold, cold floor.

"Fuck!" I rolled over and clutched at my nose. Was there any damage to my beautiful face? A sigh of relief came when I felt nothing wrong. Hopping to my feet, I made my way out of my room and into the bathroom across the hall.

Maybe Charlie didn't use all of the hot water today... Cold water blasted into my face and I yelled. "Gragh!"

…

Gragh? What the hell kind of word is 'gragh'? I added that to my list of questions to ask Angela later as I finished and got out of the shower and started my morning in-front-of-the-mirror routine. I briefly dried my hair with a towel before heading back into my room, not worried about Charlie. He already left for work earlier so there was no worry over shocking him with the sight of my hot and sexy bod.

I quickly put on a bra and a pair of panties. The cold morning air was getting to be a bit much for my female bits, if you get what I'm sayin'. Grabbing a pair of distressed, slouchy jeans I slipped into them. The multiple holes in the knees didn't help my warmth problem but they were beyond comfy so fuck the warmth. The next thing to fall to my wayward hands was a muted orange tee shirt that had black graffiti on the front. A black zip hoodie was ripped from its' hanger and graced my form.

Finally satisfied with what I was going out in public in, I then not-so-gleefully tromped down the stairs. Like I said earlier, what sunlight that had popped out earlier was beaten back by the constant cloud cover of Forks, Washington. Poor sunlight… it never stood a chance.

Shaking myself from the pity of UV rays, I headed into the kitchen to find something to eat. A peek into the empty fridge showed me that there was _nothing_ to eat. My stomach growled.

"It's okay stomach," I consoled and pet it before heading towards the pantry. "I'll find something to feed you. No worries, no worries." The search in the pantry yielded 2 granola bars and a half-eaten bag of cookies. My inner health foodie fretted over the issue of sugar for breakfast but the hunger monster promptly took a nauseating bite out of her and then burped in metaphorical contentment.

Satisfied that there were no longer any more moral roadblocks, I stuck a hand into the bag and withdrew the chocolaty goodness. I stared at it for a moment, wondering at the thought of how long the bag had been sitting in the dark pantry before shrugging and walking into the foyer.

The food items were dropped into my tattered black backpack as I stooped over to tug on a pair of sharpie-doodled black Converses. My back cracked when I straightened up.

"God… I am getting _old_!" Sighing, I grabbed my lanyard and headed out the door, backpack in tow. I locked the door behind me and then got into my one car. It was a black Toyota Camry and relatively new. Phil, the paranoid ass – said in a loving way of course – got it for me when he heard I hadn't got a car yet and was still using my banged up bike. I was kinda grateful and Charlie was just glad he didn't have to drive my ass around anymore. There was no need to ride around in the snow when there's a perfectly good car to drive.

Anyways, I got into the car and plugged in my iPod. Upon starting said car, and turning on my music, the sounds of A Day to Remember's "Have Faith in Me", blasted through the speakers. It's always a great day when you start off listening to rock music.

A happy grin was pasted on my face the whole way to hell. Or better known as Forks High School.

* * *

_Note(s):_

_Yes, this is my story and I'm not plagiarizing anyone. This is a resubmission of the original "Unexpected Circumstances"._

_I would first of all like to apologize to anyone who had to find/favorite this story all over again due to the unfortunate deleting of the first one. This chapter and the next will most likely be the same so repeat readers, there's nothing to worry about. Reason that this story disappeared in the first place was due to the fact that the "title/summary not fiction G rated and not suitable for all audience". I understand the need to keep everything below the radar in the summary in case a younger person or easily offended person found it offensive. What I don't understand is the fact that they felt the need to **delete** my story without telling me first. **That** bugs me more than the deleting. I was going to do away with some of the chapters anyways because I was going to rewrite it but a little forewarning would have been nice._

_Anyways, the main story line is going to vaguely be the same except that there are going to be quite a few changes in plot, character development, and general cleanup issues that should have been dealt with but wasn't. I'm not guaranteeing that this story will be fast to update, like with the previous one. I'm going to enter my senior year soon - after the summer obviously - so I will be extremely focused on getting into college and basically begging for money (scholarships) while I write admission essays. Again, I'll try to update when I find the time but there are no promises on my end._

_**One more thing.** If you find **same-sex relationships, excessive cursing, and general sortof ickness offensive,** please don't read this. I don't want to deal with flamers that obviously know what they don't like and read it anyways just for the opportunity to rip into someone's writing. That's your own fault for reading something you don't agree with when the author states, loud and clear, what you should expect. It's irritating and no one likes an irritating person. I like hearing tips and any advice on how and where to improve my writing, **not** a baseless attack on issues you don't agree with._

_I apologize for the rant but some things I just can't deal with, especially blind, ignorant fools. I hope no one is turned off of this story due to my rant. It will take a bit for things to develop this time but I think it'll be good. Hopefully, you will too. Enjoy._


	2. Chapter 1

___Disclaimer: I would like to first start out by stating that I, Amanda, do __not_ in fact own the Twilight saga and all rights and creative genius go to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

The sounds of gossip whispered through the air when I stepped out of my car in the school parking lot. Completely ignoring the rumors floating around, my feet guided me to a beat up Chevy on the other side of the lot. Angela Weber, my best friend, was waiting for me when I reached her.

"Sup girl?" I called, trying to act all gangster like. I must admit, it's a pretty convincing act. I guess my half-Indian half-Guido heritage just brings out the classic mobster persona inside of me. Anyways, Angela rolled her eyes at me before smiling. As she turned around, I made a cursory look over of her form. Something seemed… off about her today.

Her usual almost 6 foot height stature still towered over my 5 foot 4, something I glower over in my spare time. Her light brown hair was tied up in its habitual ponytail and bangs swooped across her forehead. The dark rimmed glasses framed her hazel eyes, which sparkled with… something.

That "something" clicked in my head when I remembered what she did over the weekend.

"Aha!" I exclaimed and pointed my finger at her nose. She turned to me, surprised. "Something happened on your date with Ben!" Red immediately flooded her face and I inwardly cackled at having found out.

"What happened, what happened?"

"Nothing happened, Bella. What are you talking about?" She tried to act nonchalant. Keyword being _tried_ and said try was worth shit. Trust me, I know shit. I watched her walk ahead of me before launching myself at her back.

"Tell me, bitch!" She stumbled underneath my weight but quickly regained her balance since I do this all the time.

"Get off of me, Bella! Your fat is weighing down on my back!" Her insult was cut through by a laugh so I knew she was just joking. Sliding off her back, I pouted at her.

"You're so mean, y'know? I tell you everything but you won't spill what happened on your date with Ben? That's harsh, man. I'm seriously hurt now."

She watched as my eyes filled with fake tears and sighed. "Quit playing Bella. We all know that you're faking them." When she saw that I wasn't letting up, a groan went through her mouth.

"Alright already. I'll tell you later during lunch. Happy now?"

Grin. She's so easy to break sometimes. We walked to homeroom and talked about stuff. Just random stuff like what was going to happen in class, who Jessica was going to socially kill today… y'know. Shit like that.

When we got to the room, I noticed that there was a new student sitting in the back of the room. He was a taller guy, lean but muscular with wavy honey blonde hair. He was sitting with his arms crossed and eyes closed, as if thinking deeply about something.

Class started and he was still sitting there, all calm and composed. Mr. Wiseburn came in and asked, all meek and quiet like usual, if he could maybe introduce himself to the class. When Mr. Cool-and-Composed unfolded himself from his seat, there was a collective hush in the room. I swear, a cricket could fart and wou could hear it at the other end of the room. He walked by me and I noticed that he had these gray-blue eyes, like he took a stormy sky, condensed it, and stuck it into his eyes sockets.

"Hello." The voice that poured from his mouth was smooth and rich. It reminded me of the time that my dad left out some of his aged bourbon and I snuck a shot of it. Really, that's the closest comparison I can come up with. "My name is Jasper Hale and I have just moved here yesterday. I come from a large family, although my sister and I are adopted. I am originally from Austin, Texas along with my twin sister Rosalie." He didn't speak any more than that and I wondered if he was some kind of antisocial. Mr. Wiseburn coughed uncomfortably and motioned for him to take his seat. When Mr. Wiseburn was done taking attendance, everyone broke out into furious whispers of conversation, all about Mr. Cool-and-Composed. Said guy was just sitting there like people weren't talking about him and if he was doing any drugs.

When I turned to Angela, she just shrugged like she knew what I was going to ask.

"How the hell do you do that?"

She looked at me with an amused expression. "You're incredibly predictable, Bella."

"Humph!" The bell rang and we all rushed for the door. I stopped Angela before she could make a break for it.

"You better tell me about what happened, Ange." She snorted before nodding.

"Alright, bitch. Now let go of my arm before I'm late for Trig." With a grin, I hugged her before leaving the room and into the noisy hallway.

From the way that everyone was whispering about the apparently awesome new kids, I could just tell that it was going to be a long day.

* * *

I was right. This morning was hell because all everyone talked about was the new kids. They just wouldn't shut up about them! Who the hell cares if they're dating each other? Some of them are adopted so they can fuck like rabbits for all I care!

…

Yeah, I know I'm acting like a bitch but it's justified, I swear! They were like the birds outside my window this morning. I just want to grab my paintball gun and shoot them all in the face. See how _they_ like that!

I sighed when I walked into the lunchroom. My hand moved on its own to grab what I wanted to eat. I honestly think my stomach and hands are connected directly because they just took whatever they wanted to try to feed the voracious hunger monster. Good thing the health foodie was still dead on the floor of my mind so she couldn't put up a fight.

Sitting at my usual table with all of the annoying "popular" kids wears on my mind. The only good thing was Angela and Ben. Speaking of the two, Angela has to spill what happened and she can't avoid me because Ben was sitting on the other side of the table and can't hear.

"Ange…" I called, in a sort of pansy sing-songy voice. She flinched before turning around. "I distinctly remember you promising to tell me a little somethin'-something'."

She glanced at who we were going to talk about and seeing that he was busy chatting with the very noisy and irritating Mike Newton, she then proceeded to dish out what had transpired over the weekend.

By the end, she was as red as my finger was when one of Charlie's fishing hooks got caught in it and was ripped out. What a naughty girl dear Angela is! I didn't even know she _knew_ about those things, the little minister's daughter that she is, let alone act them out.

I snickered at my thoughts and turned back to my half eaten lunch. As I was attacking a delicious looking pasta salad, something blonde and shiny caught my attention. When I turned, it was to see a group of kids I'd never seen before.

The blonde hair came from a statuesque young woman with soft, southern Belle features. Her eyes were a light blue, like mom's old favorite dress. I'm assuming she's Jasper's twin sister since they're the only blondes at the table. The Hulk next to her was seriously massive. He could bench press me easily. Curly dark brown hair topped his head and an easy smile, accompanied by laughing brown eyes, adorned his face. Next to him was another guy; lanky, with boyish looks and bronze sex hair. His green eyes were calm and he was just focused on eating his sandwich. Beside him was Jasper, the only new kid I knew the name of. After Jasper was another girl with spikey black hair. Her face was elfin-like, kind of like the pictures in the books mom used to read to me and her brown-green eyes just enhanced that.

From what Jasper had told our homeroom earlier, they were all adopted yet I could see familial resemblances between them. There was of course the twinness between Jasper and Southern Belle. The Hulk, Sex Hair, and Elf all shared similar cheekbones and eye shape.

I watched as the Elf, who was shorter than everyone else at that table by like a foot, got up from the table and basically dance her way to the trashcans. She seemed like a supremely happy person.

"Bella, are you alright?" I jumped at the question and looked to my right to see Angela watching me worriedly.

"Uh, what?"

"You were staring off into space and I thought you might have fallen into a food coma or something given the amount you just ate."

"…Are you called me fat, Ange?"

"Why would I ever call my best friend fat?"

"Because you like to be mean sometimes."

She rolled her eyes and didn't deem to comment on that. "Anyways… what was with the daze?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "It's nothing Ange. Just decided to stare at the new kids for a second."

"Ah…" She nodded like that explained everything, which it kind of really did. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. She and I stood up and dumped out lunch before heading off to Biology.

Said class was a bore to me, no matter how much I loved the actual subject. Angela and I just played hang man on the edge of my notes the whole period. Needless to say, we didn't really get anything done. After that, we parted ways, me going down to the dreaded gym and she to English.

I grumbled underneath my breath when I walked into the locker room. I hate gym… so much.

"Damn the P.E. credit. So what if I need it to fucking graduate? It's not like I need it in my future! I mean, who the hell needs to know how to play handball in the real world?" People steered clear of me when I started kicking my locker. "Argh… dammit!"

Eventually, I ran out of steam and decided to change. Kicking the locker was starting to get old anyways. Jessica was already changed and just messing with her hair in front of the mirror as she waited for me.

"Let's go Jess. I want to get this over with." She giggled as we headed outside. Everyone was already setting up for the volleyball games on the massive gym floors and Jess and I headed towards the back one. I glanced over towards the entrance, hoping I could just magically leave right then when I saw someone standing there.

It was one of the new kids, Elf. She didn't have any gym clothes on, just regular clothes. Even being the athletically retarded person I am, I know that you can't exactly play volleyball in a lacy skirt, tank top, cardigan and sandals. She looked lost, like she was afraid to ask someone for help.

Being the generally nice person I am, especially towards cute, lost girls, I walked over towards her, waving Jessica off towards our court. She looked up when I was in front of her and her brown-green eyes just seemed so big on her slight face.

"Hey, are you lost?" I asked her and she smiled a little, showing off some small, pearly whites.

"Just a little." Even her _voice_ screamed delicate. It was kind of like wind chimes on a warm, breezy day. I liked it.

"Do you have gym this period or did you get turned around and ended here on accident?"

A small hand dug around in the leather bag at her side before she pulled out a wrinkled sheet of paper. She studied it for a second before showing me the bottom.

"No, I have gym right now. I just didn't know I was going to have to bring clothes in. What should I do?" The teacher next to the class said hers was Clapp, same as mine. I grinned, sure that there was something stuck in my teeth or something when she smiled back at me.

"You have the same teacher as me so I'll just take you to him, alright?" She nodded and stuck the paper back in her bag before jogging a little to catch up with me. God, she sure was short, even shorter than me.

It was quiet between us for a second before I remembered that I didn't get her name.

"Hey, what's your name? I never got it." She looked at me and her eyes were kind of sparkling, almost like jewels or something girly like that.

"My name's Alice. Alice Cullen." She just sounded like a backwards James Bond there.

"Cool. I'm Bella Swan, nice to meet you." Alice smiled and I found that I liked it more than the sound of her voice. We made it to Coach Clapp then and I left her with him, promising to meet her after class since we apparently have the next few together.

"Bella!" I heard Jessica call my name and I turned to see her motioning me over to her side of the volleyball net. She wheeled around and put her hands on her hips. "What's with you and the new kid?"

I rolled my eyes internally. What the hell? Is she my mom or something? "We just talked Jess, but I really don't see how that involves you."

She glared at me. "Sorry for worrying about you. She just looks like a spoiled bitch is all. You don't need to involve yourself with their family Bella. Haven't you heard that some of them are _together_? And they're all in the same family!"

I really wanted to punch something right then. "First of all Jess, you don't have the rights to accuse _anyone_ of acting like a bitch when you're acting like one right now! Second, you haven't met any of them so how can you call their character? Third, is it really any of your business if they're seeing each other? They're adopted! And fourth, what I involve myself in is _my_ business, Jess. You're my friend but that's where your limitations with my person _end_."

Her eyes were glossy at the end of my rant like she was going to cry or something but I didn't really feel pity. She doesn't have the right to say any of that when the family just moved to Forks.

Coach Clapp blew his whistle and I sighed before turning from her and moving towards Stephanie who nodded at me. I don't want to deal with her jealous attitude. It's really irritating. Gym passed quietly since I wasn't with Jessica who ignored me the rest of the period. Clapp called the end and sent us off to change.

I met Alice outside the gym and she smiled at me.

"Hey Alice. You ready for your first day of art class?" She giggled.

"As I'll ever be. It's a good thing that I rather like art in general."

"Really? Well, that's one of us at least. I'm just taking it for my required arts class. It was this or theater and I really don't think I can handle putting on all that stage makeup."

Alice laughed again and it was nice. Actually, the rest of the day passed by with me just trying to get her to laugh whenever possible, whether in art or in our French class. By the end of the day, she was calling us best friends and I didn't correct her. I can have two, right? I seriously don't think Angela will be mad to share best friend rights with Alice.

I even found out some history behind her. Alice is actually a year younger than me, a junior. She told me her two brothers are Emmett, The Hulk, and Edward, Sex Hair. Jasper and Southern Belle, Rosalie, are her adopted siblings. They were friends of the family when their parents passed away when they were younger and Alice's parents, Carlisle and Esme, decided to adopt them. As it turns out, only Emmett and Rosalie are together and have been since they were in diapers apparently. Jasper has a long-distance girlfriend, Kate, from the town they used to live in and they're planning on going to college together after high school. Edward's in love with his piano and hasn't found anyone that could take his attention away from it-_her_.

Alice likes to paint, draw, and study fashion. She wants to be a fashion designer as a profession, which I crinkle my nose at. I can't imagine dealing with high stress models, bitchy designers, and photo shoots on a regular day. It just seems too _ick_ for me.

"So Sam went and _kicked_ the kid in the balls as Paul smashed his fist into the douche's kidney. The little pansy screamed like a chick and started crying for his mommy. It was seriously the funniest thing I'd ever seen in my life."

Alice laughs, full out _laughs_ with her stomach and everything as I tell her about the time some dude tried to hit on me when I was fourteen. Some of my friends – basically my brothers in all but blood – were right there as he tried to pull some shitty ass pick up line. It was hilarious.

The little elf wiped at the bottom of her eye, careful to not smear her makeup. "And this is all because he tried to hit on you?"

I nodded. "Straight up, man. Sam, Paul, and Jared are some overprotective fuckers but they're seriously the best. They're like my brothers."

Alice nodded, spotting her own brothers. "Yeah, I know the feeling." They were staring at us, like hawks or something. Kind of unnerving but nothing too bad. We reached them and Alice tugged my elbow, getting me to move forward.

"Edward, Emmett, this is Bella. She's a friend I made during gym today." Emmett grinned and thrust out his hand. I shook it, matching his unsurprisingly tight grip.

"Nice to meet you. The name's Bella Swan." He chuckled and let go of my hand.

"Back at you Bella. I'm Emmett and you've got a good grip there."

"Thanks, Emmett." Cool. I impressed The Hulk, if only a little. Edward looked at me a little, his head tilted to the side slightly. Is something wrong?

"Hi there." I put my hand out there, waiting for him to take it. Edward's grip was light, like he wasn't even trying to squeeze. "Nice to meet you Edward."

"Same to you Bella." He continued studying me and it got awkward. What do I do now? Fortunately, my phone went off and Weird Al started rapping out his parody.

_"Think I'm just too white n' nerdy, think I'm just too white n' nerdy. Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy, look at me I'm white n' nerdy!"_

Emmett just burst out laughing when he heard that and Edward chuckled. I looked at Alice and she was covering her mouth but I could still hear her giggles.

With a grin I said, "Excuse me. I gotta take this."

"Hello?"

"Bella!" The annoying sound of my younger cousin's voice came through the little speaker. It was slightly childish but starting to deepen.

"Jacob Black, why the hell are you calling me?"

"What's wrong with me calling you? I thought your school let off already."

I sighed. I could just imagine the confused look on his face. "I was talking to some people. Anyways, what the fuck do you want?"

"Dad wanted me to call you to let you know that we're having a bonfire tonight. You comin'?"

A bonfire with the kids on the Rez? Hell yeah, I'm coming! "Fuck yeah! Why the hell would you need to ask? You know what I'd say!"

"Just needed to ask you. We didn't know if you had plans or something."

I smiled. They're so considerate when not acting like protective assholes. "You guys are such pansies sometimes. Just tell Uncle Billy I'll be there."

"Great!" The grin was evident in his voice. "I gotta go now. Dad's calling about some kind of tribe stuff. I'll see ya later!"

"Bye, idiot." I hung up and turned to see Alice grinning.

"I like your ringtone Bella. It really says something about your character." She nudged me in the side with her elbow and it was so light.

"Yes, let's laugh at the girl with the parody ringtone. Anyways, I should get going soon. I need to get some things before meeting my family on the Rez. I guess I'll see you tomorrow? I'm sorry I didn't get to meet Jasper and Rosalie but I really should get going."

Alice pouted but agreed anyways. "I guess so. I'll see you tomorrow then Bella." And before anyone could stop her, or guess at what she was going to do, she launched forward and hugged me around the waist, burying her face in my shoulder.

First of all, what the fuck? I kind of just met Alice and who hugs someone they just met that day? Second... holy shit! Alice is so warm and soft and smells really nice and I think my brain's going to implode. Belatedly, I realized that I haven't hugged her back so I brought my arms up around her thin frame and squeezed her gently, reveling in her warm squishiness.

Eventually, Alice let go and I stepped away from her, feeling kind of cold. She grinned at me, looking so bright and happy that I automatically smiled in return.

"See you later Bella." And she turned and got into the silver Volvo next to her. I watched as Edward, Emmett, and the blonde twins got in, completely bypassing me. Alice stuck her head in view of the back windshield and waved as they pulled out of the parking lot.

My hand slowly fell down to my side as my front felt completely cold. "Yeah… see you later."

* * *

_Note(s):_

_So yeah... I basically rewrote the first chapter in around two or three hours. There might be a few grammar, spelling, general kind of mistakes like that scattered around but I tried to get everything I saw._

_Already there are major differences from the original story. First of all, the Cullens aren't vampires in this version. They're **all human**. I decided to choose this route because it'll make a lot more sense later in the story for what I'm planning. Plus, I think it gives me a little more leeway for certain reactions I'm planning._

_Other than that, I really don't think there are other changes other than a few added sentences or such like that. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys reading this chapter. It was actually fun to write._

_And special shout out to my two reviewers: **ruiz4ever **and **Guerrilla Warfare**. It's nice to know your opinions on my story. It's much appreciated._


	3. Author's Plea

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

SoulEmbrace2010

RAW666

akuichimonji

deathNightwalker666

naruhina pwns

ReaperCB919

h3rshy675


End file.
